Reunited
by Skye-Blue 101
Summary: What if Edward was there to save Bella from her little cliff diving accident?


**EPoV**

I was running, as to where, I wasn't sure. I remembered the day, last week when Alice had called. She told me to go home, nothing more. I agreed to come and visit the family, back in Denali where they were staying. I hadn't seen them since September. Since….. No! I would not think of that. It had been seven months. I could make it, for her. She deserved better than me. So I would stay away, for her happiness.

As I neared Alaska, I realized something. There were few places Alice called home. Since joining us, I'd only heard her use the term home when there was more to it than that. When there was a friend she loved, or a place full of fond memories near our residence. Yes, the Denali clan was our "family" but I had a feeling that's not what she was talking about.

I was in Washington now, trying in vain to stay away from the coast. I knew it was dangerous, to be this close to _her_. I knew that we were miles apart, but with each passing second, I was closer. Alice wanted me in Forks, I was sure of that now. I felt like I was at war within myself. Yes, I wanted to keep her safe, more than anything really. But at the same time, I seemed to be moving closer to that rainy little town.

While I moved westward, I allowed myself to think those poisonous thoughts. What's happened in the last seven months? How have things changed, how has she changed? Does she have a good life, as I intended? Has she moved on?

That last question was dangerous. How was I to answer that? Of course I loved her- that would never change. I wanted her to love me. No. No, I didn't. She needed to move on; my name and face, all but a distant memory. More like a nightmare.

I stopped in front of a house. Our house. The house I forced my family out of. I looked around and found everything as it was left. This was where Alice wanted me, wasn't it? As I scanned the front room, I saw that the sheet which previously covered the piano I refused to take with us was lying on the ground. As I moved closer, I was hit with the most heavenly smell. B-Bella had been here.

I couldn't stop myself. I sped from the house as fast as I could go. I needed to see her, just one more time. Then I would leave, and never return. The more I thought about it, the harder it seemed like it would be. _Could_ I leave my Bella behind again? _My _no, she wasn't mine anymore. I lost the right to call her mine that night in the forest so long ago.

About half a mile to her house I began picking up Charlie's thoughts.

_At least she seems happy now. Where'd she say she was going? Jake's? He's a good kid._

I stopped to listen. I didn't have to keep going because obviously she wasn't home. What did he mean, 'At least she seems happy now'? How long has she been unhappy for? And who was this Jake? Her boyfriend?

_Too bad she doesn't seem to like him that way. I wish she would though. Maybe then she would stop moping over that Cullen kid._

So she still hasn't moved on.

_Well, it's better than at first I guess. The nightmares seemed to have gone away._

Nightmares? I started to run again, this time, fallowing her scent to La Push. I didn't care if I was breaking the treaty or not, chances are, no one would know anyway.

It didn't take long to find the town. I fallowed her scent to a small old house on the outskirts of the town. The smell was weak, but it lingered, like she had been here many times before. This must be Jake's house. As I got closer, I smelled something I haven't smelled in years; werewolf. I couldn't believe it! The vampires leave town, so Bella decides to go and hang out with werewolves?

I fallowed a much fresher scent down the road, until I came upon Bella's truck. Where was she? She seemed to have gone into the woods. I headed in, just daring myself to get closer. I needed to see her; Alice's call all but forgotten. As the thought crossed my mind, I figured it out! Alice was sending me to Bella. I should have known better.

As I walked on, I began to wonder what she was doing in the forest all alone. It didn't smell like she was traveling with the wolf. What was out here that could make the clumsiest girl alive want to go hiking through the woods?

I could smell her now. She must have stopped, because it seemed like I was getting closer to her. At the same time this occurred I smelled sea water. So she was going to a beach? No, the elevation was too high; we were way above sea level. I was thoroughly confused now.

I stayed just behind the trees, making sure she couldn't see me. She was standing near the edge of a cliff, and I was afraid she would fall. Bella then removed her jacket, and watch. What was she doing? As I thought this, she began to speak.

"I can't hear you any other way."

But no one was talking.

"No, if this is what it takes to be with you, even for a minute, it's worth it."

Who? She was alone.

"You wanted me to be human; watch me." She was going to jump!

I couldn't take it anymore. "Bella!"

She turned to face me with emotionless eyes.

"I thought you would have been gone by now. This is the longest you've stayed. O h well, I guess I shouldn't care, this is what I want, right?"

"And what did you want?"

"You should know, you are a figment of my imagination."

What?

"I might as well do what I came for; I don't want you to leave just yet."

She turned toward the water. "I love you." She whispered. Then she jumped.

I didn't know what I was doing. Before I could stop myself I was diving into the water. She was sinking; it was like she wasn't even trying, like she wanted to die.

The water was rough and choppy, coming at us like knives. As I dove down to get her, I just kept wondering why. Why? Why would she put her life in danger this way? Did she not remember her promise? Well, I guess that's sort of a two- way street. I broke my promise as well. I just couldn't stand to be away from her any longer. Yes I knew this was Alice's doing, but if she hadn't have called, I would have gone back eventually.

I grabbed her arm, and propelled us to the surface as fast as possible.

Once we arrived at the beach, I gently lay Bella down, and began doing chest compressions to clear her airways of the water. A few seconds later, she began coughing.

"Bella, my love, can you hear me?"

"Edward? A-am I dead?"

"No, Bella. You are very much alive."

"But you, you should be gone by now. The rush is over; the thrill gone, why are you still here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I must be completely losing it."

"But, love, I'm right here."

"See? That, right there, just proved my point. He doesn't love me. He said so himself."

I needed this madness to end. Slowly, even to human standards, I bent down, and pressed my lips to hers. Recognition suddenly dawned on her face.

"Edward?"

"Yes, my love."

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you to, Bella." Oh how good it felt to say that!

After a few minutes of silence, I just couldn't stop myself. I needed to know.

"Why? Why did you jump off of a cliff?"

"Long story."

"I have time."

"Okay, well it started a few months ago. I was completely catatonic. Charlie threatened to send me to Florida, so to appease him; I went to the movies with Jessica. While I was there, I ran into some uh, trouble."

"What sort of trouble?" I asked as calmly as possible.

"The theater was next to a bar. I saw some guys outside who reminded me of that night in Port Angeles. I don't know why, but I decided to get a closer look. I know you're going to freak out, but please calm down," she knew me so well "But, something happened. As I neared them, I heard your voice, telling me to leave.

"I did some uh, other things, after that as well; just because I couldn't let go."

"What, Bella?"

"You won't like it."

"I need to know."

"I went out to try and find our meadow. Eventually, I did, but I was not alone. Laurent, he was doing a favor for Victoria."

I growled. I just couldn't help it.

"But I was saved by my friend Jacob. He's a werewolf." She whispered. I guess I owe the mutt a thank you. "And the motorcycle."

"Huh?"

"I bought a motorcycle."

"Bella,"

"While I was riding it, I noticed some of Jake's friends were cliff jumping. I knew that it would work, so I came up here to try it."

"So, when you were talking to yourself earlier,"

"I was talking to you. Or, at least a hallucination of you."

"I cannot believe you would do something so reckless."

"I was desperate."

"You must promise me that you won't do anything like that again!"

"Only if you promise me something in return."

"Anything."

"Don't go." She was crying now.

"Never again."


End file.
